


The RUSH

by STEREKloveForever



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Teen Wolf (TV), Young Avengers
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Crying Stiles, Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Up, Multi, Other, Running Away, Sadiness, Sex Magic, Tragedy, Trying to find you, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STEREKloveForever/pseuds/STEREKloveForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It finally happened,his nightnare came true,what he thought wouldn't happened has happened. Derek has left all alone and he doesn't know where Derek is or what he's supposed to do to find<br/>him,but one day he finds finds something that will lead him straight to Derek.</p>
<p>But,will it do just that and lead him Derek or will it lead him straight to the cause of his devastation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The RUSH

**Author's Note:**

> This is STEREKLOVEFOREVER here I hope u like my story and if I spelled something wrong please don't be afraid to tell me.I started writing this story on paper and I'm still not done with it  
> though but anyway if u like it please kudos or comment about it  
> and this my first time writing a story.

**_ "THE sun kept setting, setting still;  _ **

**_ No hue of afternoon _ **

**_ Upon the village I perceived  _ **

**_ \- From house to house 'twas noon.  _ **

 

**_ The dusk kept dropping, dropping still; _ **

**_ No dew upon the grass, _ **

**_ But only on my forehead stopped, _ **

**_ And wandered in my face. _ **

**_ My feet kept drowsing, drowsing still,  _ **

**_ My fingers were awake; _ **

**_ Yet why so little sound myself Unto my seeming make? _ **

 

 

**_ How well I knew the light better! _ **

**_ I could not see it now. _ **

**_  'It was dying, _ _ I am doing;  _ _ but _ **

**_ I'm not afraid to know."  _ **

**_ -EMILY  _ **

**   _ DICKINSON_ **

**_DYING_**

 

 

It was late at night actually 2am,Stiles and Derek were in bed. Derek slept curled up comfortably him, but Stiles wasn't asleep at least not yet he had to study for his final exams which were in two _weeks_ away but, its always good to be prepared. Stiles was very sleepy. He looked over his shoulder at Derek and thought to himself," _Derek's so adorable when he's asleep even cuter than when he's awake. In fact he was cute, all the time all he ever was cute. Especially when he has a scowl on his face ( Which turns Stiles on) or when he's just woke up and his got that bed hair and them sleepy eyes that Stiles adores so much that he can't resist them or when he smiles that same perfect, flawless, beautiful, wonderful, pearly white smile that Stiles fell so hard for  when they first met and still falls for it now. But NOTHING was compared to this moment right here NOTHING! Derek slept like a god and also a cat, he looked so peaceful and comfortable he was curled around him like a cat. He want so desperately to join his boyfriend in some kind of GREAT, AWESOME, OR AMAZING sleep._ So Stiles saved all of his notes, shut his computer down, put his computer up, and then get ready for bed. After he had took his shirt, pants, and socks off he brushed his teeth and  looked in the mirror for a few minutes he hopped in the bed it was conformable. He went over to Derek and started  cuddled with him. Suddenly Derek's flow open and Stiles to death.

 "Look who finally decided to go to bed." said Derek in a sleepy voice

 "Sorry I woke you up." said Stiles sincerely

"Its ok."

And they snuggled and cuddled together. it only took Stiles a couple of minutes to fall asleep, he was really tired.

 

_**Stiles dreamed about Derek his dreams were usually pleasant but this one was the worse dream he had about him. he was in their bed naked and sore. he wondered**_ _**where Derek was so, he got up and went to find Derek first he checked the living room he wasn't in there, then he checked the kitchen he was in there cooking breakfast naked. It was so thoughtful that he would do something like this,this early in the morning, it was so adorable how he always had bedhair when he wakes up, he has the most sexiest 5 o'clock shadow in the world.Derek was whistling a song that Stiles couldn't recognize he walked up to him and put his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.** _

_**"Good Morning,baby." Stiles said sleepily** _

_**“Good Morning,bay look who's awake.How did u sleep?" Derek said** _

**_“Good,you know I alway sleep good when I have you snuggle and cuddle with.How about u?" Said Stiles through Derek's neck_ **

**_“I sleep_ **

 

 

 

****

__

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if want me to make more stories like this one.


End file.
